


救赎 第2章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎 第2章

第2章   
　　旭凤好像听到了十分好笑的事，低低笑了起来。他的笑声越来越大，震得四周冰凌簌簌作响。  
　　润玉的脸色越来越难看，他抿紧唇角，“你以为我做不到？”  
　　旭凤收了笑声，眼神如刀，“是的，你做不到。”  
　　牢房中几乎没有光线，唯一的光源便是从头顶小窗上射入的星光。那光芒离得太远，犹如布星台上一闪而逝的星子。  
　　淡淡的星光掠过润玉的脸。圆润饱满的额头，不画而黛的细眉，黑白分明的眼瞳，还有那弧度优美的唇。这是一张极为俊秀，和旭凤截然不同的绝美脸庞。温润如玉的谦谦公子，在暗淡夜色中却显得这么冰冷。  
　　因为水系法术的缘故，男人的手永远是冰凉的，美则美矣，却像一块没有生命的玉石。此时这双手正慢慢抚摸着他的脸颊，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，皮肤上起了细细的颗粒。  
　　“你说……我做不到？”气息吐在耳边，若有似无。  
　　两人还是年少懵懂时，他也时常趴在润玉耳边说着悄悄话。亲昵，已被他视如寻常。但如今这种亲昵，却带着一种说不出的狎戏和……占有欲。  
　　他的腰被润玉的手搂着，微微的凉意张狂的透入单薄的衣衫，宣告着即将展开的淫欲。  
　　他开始慌了，扭动腰肢，挣动双手。  
　　哐哐作响的铁链声似乎取悦了润玉，男人搂得更紧了，两具身躯几乎贴在一处。  
　　“旭凤，你也会怕啊！”润玉在笑，炙热的气息吹入他的耳孔。  
　　“就算你做出这种事，我也不会……”他难堪的偏过脸，咬住了唇。  
　　“不会怎样？”润玉舔着他的耳垂，手掌在他腰间抚摸。“不会为我产子？”火热的舌玩弄着那小小的耳肉，将它吮入口中。  
　　他听到了淫荡的水泽声，“住手。”他的声音开始颤抖，强装出来的镇定在润玉的挑逗下开始溃败。  
　　“不试试看怎么知道呢？”润玉抬起头，男人的唇比方才艳红了许多，沾着点点水汽。  
　　他的下巴被捏住，两人的唇只有一指之隔。润玉在笑，目光从他的眼慢慢移到他的唇。虽然什么也没做，但在这样的目光下，他觉得自己仿佛已被扒光了衣服，赤身露体的被他审视。  
　　他忍不住咽了咽唾沫，小小的上下移动的喉结一下子攥住了润玉的视线。男人的呼吸变得粗重，犹如野兽般咬住了他的咽喉。  
　　“呜……”他发出痛苦的哀鸣。要害被制的恐惧感远远大于被啮咬的疼痛。已经流血了吧，他听到了男人吞咽的声音。“你这个……疯子……”  
　　咒骂戛然而止，因为男人用自己的唇堵住了他的口。  
　　浓浓的血腥味充斥口腔，他拼命扭头想躲开，男人却不许。钳着他下巴的手宛如钢箍，压住他后脑的手重逾千斤。这根本不是吻，是撕咬，是征服。  
　　他的唇被咬破了皮，男人的舌就挑起破损处的那一点皮肉，啧啧吸吮。微凉的舌在伤口处游移挑逗，这种毛骨悚然的感觉让他不由得张开了唇。  
　　于是男人长驱直入，宛如暴风骤雨，让他无从招架。湿润的舌尖伸入口中，挑动着，交缠着，他没有躲避的余地，只能合了男人的意，彼此吞融着唾液。  
　　水泽声越来越响，多日的折磨让他身体十分疲惫，他的视线开始变得模糊。  
　　忽然一记裂帛声唤醒了他的理智。  
　　“做什么！”他瞪着双眸，润玉的掌中攥着一方雪白的衣衫。衣衫上绣着一簇小小的火焰，这是刚刚从他身上撕下的衣衫。  
　　润玉五指一张，那方布料便如一片雪花，飘然落地。  
　　他的心也渐渐沉了下去。  
　　“你敢！”他眸中的金色火光越来越盛，双腕处开始迸发出微弱的金光。  
　　润玉挑眉，饶有兴致的看着他。  
　　火光很快弱了下去，他全身宛如从水中捞出，整个人吊在铁链上大口喘气。  
　　润玉的手搭在他的腰带上，当着他的面慢条斯理的解开他的带扣，拉开他的系带。  
　　“住手！”他发出悲鸣，几乎喊哑了嗓子，“你要是敢这么做，我绝不会放过你。”  
　　“哦，你要怎么不放过我？”润玉将他的腰带丢在地上，拉开他的衣衫，抚上他赤裸的腰间。  
　　他挣扎着，在有限的空间里闪躲。  
　　润玉执拗的抚摸着他的腰，细腻火热的皮肤让他眷恋不已。“旭凤，你是我的阶下囚，一辈子都是，你逃不出去的。”  
　　低沉沙哑的声音，在逼仄的空间内竟诡异的显得柔情缱绻。  
　　润玉绕到了他身后，在他光裸的肩上烙下一吻。  
　　“你……你要做什么。”还没来得及反应过来，光裸的双腿就被人大大打开。挂在身上的长衫毫无遮挡作用，羞耻的姿势，受制于人的无奈，这一切的一切，几乎让他发疯。  
　　“很美。”润玉将他的阳物握在手中。掌心托着囊袋，手指摩挲着顶端，“天界第一美男子，多少女仙想爬上你的床。”男人吻着他的颈脖，吮着他的耳垂，“你呢？用这里让她们哭泣过吗？”  
　　“谁……谁像你一样。”他咬唇垂眸，长长的睫毛因为愤怒微微颤抖，竟让润玉生出一种初夜女子的羞涩来。  
　　“我也未曾与人有过云雨之事。”犹豫了一下，润玉鬼使神差的说出了这句话。  
　　“关我何事。”旭凤冷笑。  
　　润玉眼中闪过一抹怒色，他觉得自己的心被人狠狠踩了一脚。  
　　于是毫不客气的拨开那两片紧实的臀瓣，并起两指往紧紧闭合的小穴中用力插入。  
　　旭凤绷紧了身躯，“住手，润玉，我杀了你。”他大声吼叫，火光在双腕间明灭闪现。倘若没有封印，他绝对能拧断润玉的脖子。  
　　粗长的硬物在体内不停翻搅，这种被迫将内里打开的诡异感让他全身不停战栗。他的皮肤浮起一层红光，优美的肩胛隐隐现出华美的双翼。  
　　“真美。”润玉在他圆润的肩头咬了一口，又增了一指。  
　　狭窄的花径被撑到极致，殷红的穴口困难的吞吐着雪白的手指，宛如被迫绽放的花蕊。  
　　“混蛋，有本事放开我，我们痛痛快快打一场。”旭凤仰起下巴，汗珠顺着脸颊缓缓滑下，被浸湿的碎发凌乱的贴在颊边。被凌虐的凤凰，美得惊心动魄。  
　　“我的傻弟弟啊！”润玉轻轻笑了，他吮着旭凤流下的汗珠，吻着他颤抖的嘴角，“你以为是小孩子打架，输了可以重来么？”他强硬的压下旭凤的所有反抗，粗暴的在他体内探索。  
　　旭凤紧紧咬住嘴角，只有实在忍耐不住时才从齿缝间溢出破碎的呻吟。  
　　而这一声声隐忍压抑的呻吟，让润玉变得更加疯狂。  
　　他曲起手指，或勾缠，或碾压，用自己所知道的一切技巧挑逗着旭凤。  
　　旭凤的喘息越来越重，终于在他碰到某处媚肉时，整个人剧烈挣扎了起来。  
　　“是这里？”润玉朝那处狠狠刺了进去，怀中的身体抖得宛如落叶，呻吟声也越来越大。“你真敏感。”他刮搔着那块媚肉，在它欣喜的泌出汁液时，忽然狠狠的戮了进去。  
　　“啊！”旭凤猛的睁大了双眼，泪珠从眼角坠落。  
　　下身传来的快感太过恐怖，几乎将初尝情欲的旭凤焚烧殆尽。受到刺激的花径剧烈的收缩着，不知是抗拒还是挽留，滚烫的内壁紧紧夹着男人的手指。  
　　“好紧。”花径柔软滑腻，却又紧得让他连手指也移动得十分艰难。他几乎可以想象，当他真正进入旭凤身体时，那是怎样的极乐滋味。  
　　旭凤双腿不停打颤，他就算紧紧咬住下唇也挡不住那一声大似一声的呻吟。  
　　“你湿了。”润玉举起手掌，手指开合间拉出一条条银白的丝线，那是从他阳具上泌出的欲液。  
　　“住手。”旭凤连呼吸都变得火热，他用所有的力气抵挡着快感，但润玉只用两根手指便击溃了他的努力。  
　　他的背脊崩得笔直，他的腿根抖得几乎抽搐，他的阳物高高挺起，空气中弥漫着浓浓的情欲气息。他茫然睁大双眼，看着头顶那一抹微弱的星光。  
　　没有人能救他，他的身体被润玉掌控，被可怕的快感掌控。他就像一艘小船，被一个个浪头抛到高空。  
　　恍惚中他听到了铁链的声音，然后跪在了地上。  
　　怎么……回事？  
　　他还没来得及回神，男人就从背后压了上来。  
　　“旭凤，你是我的俘虏，一辈子都是。”宛如誓言，一字一顿咬牙切齿。  
　　男人毫不怜惜的抬起他的腰，粗鲁的贯穿了他的身体。


End file.
